Unstudied
by wonkle
Summary: A spellingbeeshipping highschool au. Multichaptered. Currently K for mention of blood? Will update. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Step. Step. Step.

Brown shoes clacked hurriedly down the empty hallway, their loud echos following behind a young raven haired man. With an exasperated sigh, Cheren adjusted his glasses and hastily opened his planner, quickening his pace.

**[Tutoring appointment: 2:30pm]**

"Great, I'm late," he muttered under his breath. "Of course Touya wanted to show me his new x-transceiver.. . because I _so_ want to see that."

_Step. Step. Step. _

After passing the music room and gym room, Cheren would be at his meeting spot with his appointment: the library. After school sports sounded like it was just ending, a screeching whistle blared and squeaks of tennis shoes coming from the gym. Another sigh from Cheren. Late. Yes, people would want a tutor who was **late.**

"Ugh, what a both-"

-Wham!-

The gym door swung open suddenly, effectively cutting off Cheren's complaint with a slam to the face. After a sharp 'crunch!' and a dull thud, the ravenette clutched his face in pain and stifle back a slew of swears.

"Oh Arceus, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" A green haired teen peered his head from the door, concern on his face for the stranger and his face he just bashed in.

Cautiously, Cheren peeled his face from his hands, the bridge of his nose throbbing. No longer being pressed to its owner's face, his glasses fell to the ground with a clatter, broken and battered as the face it rested on. Only when he straightened up did Cheren notice the trickle of blood from his nose.

Fan-_**freaking**_-tastic. It was one thing to be late and another to show up to his appointment looking like he just got mugged. Cheren got nosebleeds all the time. He knew how to handle them. But it still was just another inconvenience after another and the blood had already started dripping onto his white button up shirt, leaving small scarlet stains. Bringing a sleeve to mop up the nosebleed (the shirt was already ruined. More stains weren't going to make a difference), the tutor glared at who opened the gym door.

Cheren's eyes widened slightly in recognition of the tea green haired male who was still apologizing profusely. Aaron Santicks. A year Cheren's junior, Aaron placed among the top four trainers in his grade. He was also one of the star players of the high school soccer team so it wasn't uncommon to hear his name whispered among the hallways of the school.

"It's fine," Cheren interjected tersely, cutting off Aaron's rampant apologies.

"You didn't see me. I get it. It's not your fault, Aaron. Now," he bent down and gathered up the loose papers from his planner, "if you will excuse me, I am late."

The young raven haired man rolled up his sleeves and went to adjust his glasses- his hands awkwardly hovering where his glasses used to be. Where did they go now? Dropping his hand to adjust his tie instead, the tutor glanced around trying to locate his glasses. But it was hard to look for something when you couldn't exactly _see. _Giving up the search, Cheren lifted his head to stare at the green blob in from of him.

Aaron gaped at him. He... knew his name? Aaron had only seen the black haired teen occasionally in the halls but had n idea what his name was let alone who he was really. Before he had a chance to respond, Cheren hastily brushed past the athlete, continuing on his way to the library.

"H-Hey wait!" But the tutor didn't respond to Aaron's plea, and turned the hallway corner, shoes once again echoing down the hallway, each footstep softer than the last.

"You... forgot your glasses," Aaron finished. In Cheren's haste, he left his red glasses on the ground, promptly broken in half and lens shattered. No use in leaving them here... Aaron bent down and quietly pocketed them, careful not to break them anymore. _I'll give them to him tomorrow. And maybe apologize a few more times. _And with that promise, Aaron continued on his way home, anxious for what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

It took multiple tries for Cheren to finally open his locker. Hard to see the tiny white numbers without glasses; they appeared small and.. squiggly, usually blurring together and being a huge confusing mess. It had been a long time since the teen had used contacts. The prescription was extremely outdated, being a weaker power that what he needed. But since he was in such a rush all day yesterday, what with the disaster of a tutoring session and piles of homework he had to do, Cheren didn't have time to go out and get a new contacts.

Hearing that clear click of it unlocking, the tutor let out a sigh of relief and flung open the locker door. In one fluid movement, his red bookbag was unzipped and being rapidly filled with notes and textbooks. Even though Cheren had plenty of time during period change to get to his next class, he was not going to have a repeat of yesterday and be late again. It's one thing to be late to a tutoring session but to be late to class? Absurd. Only delinquents and punks slacked off in studies and Cheren was not a slacker. He's worked too hard to have his nearly spotless record tarnished by tardiness.

Cheren was continuing the exchange of books from his locker to his bookbag when he felt a timid tap on his shoulder.

"Hold on," he replied, his focus still on the brisk operation of getting ready for class. A small pause before more taps, increasingly confident and rapid than before. With a slightly peeved huff, the tutor placed the remaining books on the locker shelf and turned to meet his urgent visitor.

"Oh! It's you." At least Cheren thought it was. His eyesight was still fuzzy but the person in front of him had an uncanny resemblance to the blob of colors Cheren ran into. Right down to the recognizable green cowlick it sported.

"Yeah, its me. Uh.." an Aaron-like voice responded awkwardly, unsure of what it was going, "Hi." Aaron glanced down and started fiddling with something in his hands as he desperately tried to find words to say.

The buzz of student life continued around them- Cheren placing a hand on his hip in impatience and Aaron fumbling with words, still twiddling his thumbs on the object in his hands.

"If you just want to say hi, then hello," the ravenette finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence, "but if there is something else..."

The athlete perked up. "Yeah, actually! There is!" One last look at his hands, Aaron took a deep breath and produced a pair of crimson glasses.

"You left them in the hallway yesterday after we uh... crashed into each other."

Cheren tentatively took his glasses back. So, he hadn't lost them forever after all.

"Sorry. Again. I really honestly didn't see you!" the green haired teen apologized once more, "But I saw your glasses there and they seemed in pretty bad shape so..."

Running a thumb over his gift, Cheren examined his glasses closer. The frames, cracked in several places before, were wrapped up in tape and slathered in glue. The lens were completely gone.

"I tried fixing them myself!" Aaron finished, proudly smiling at the senior who was spending quite some time analyzing the spectacles. His mouth was slightly agape and eyes squinted as he lifted them up to the light to get a closer look at the 'fixed' pair. Must be admiring the handiwork!

"It took awhile and like four types of glue but they aren't broken anymore! And one of the lens was cracked so I pushed it out. Glue can't really fix glass, you know."

"But...both lens are gone."

"Oh! Yeah, that! It looked dorky having only one lens so I got rid of the other one to make it match," Aaron zealously explained. He was proud of his hard work, that much was obvious.

Under any other situation, Cheren would have scoffed at this shoddy gift, disgustedly dismissed it and thrown the trashy thing away the moment he could. But something about the way this complete strange had taken the time to try to fix and return them back made the ravenette pause.

Quietly folding the glasses up and slipping them into his shirt pocket, Cheren looked back at the young green haired man, a small smile splayed on his lips.

"Thanks, Aaron."

"I'm glad you like them uh..." The athlete trailed off his sentence, his confident facade fading away.

Holding his hand out in introduction, the tutor finished Aaron's sentence. "Cheren."

"Cheren. I'm glad you like them Cheren," the junior returned the handshake, "and good to finally meet you!"

"Same." Cheren closed his hand around Aaron's and gave a strong shake.

"Good to finally meet you too."


	3. Chapter 3

"So," Aaron inquired his companion he was walking with to class. Very nonchalantly, he lifted his arms up and folded them behind his head before he continued, "what were you doing in such a rush yesterday? I mean, you seemed to not even care that you were _pretty_ beat up. Are you always in such a hurry or...?"

"Not usually. I was just late for this appointment I had. It was a new client so yeah, I wanted arrive on time!"

The green haired teen peeked at Cheren, slight remorse in his look. "So, I didn't really help with that, huh?"

"Not at all."

"Well, how did the rest of the session go at least?" Aaron piped, hopeful for some good news.

Cheren let out a laugh, his shoulders rising up with it, "Oh Arceus, it was terrible!"

The athlete cocked his head to the side lightly, curiosity marking his tone, "Oh..? Then why are you laughing?"

"I mean, thinking back on it, it's kinda funny how disastrous it was. You've should have seen the look on her face when I walked in- blood smeared across my face and clothes all stained. Plus there's that I couldn't see anything. It's hard to teach someone something when you keep asking them to read things out to you! She even cut the lesson off early and I haven't heard her since."

Aaron relaxed his arms and rested his hands in his pockets. He mused slightly before speaking up. "What do you tutor?"

"Math. All subjects of it. I um..." the tutor adjusted his scarlet tie, a pale blush of embarrassment forming on his cheeks, "I like it a lot. It's something I'm good at.. but after last session I don't have anyone to tutor anymore."

The two had reached where the corridor branched off into two: the senior hallway on the left and the junior hallway on the right. Aaron, on a sudden impulse, took a few extra steps and turned on his heels to face the ravenette, his emerald eyes gleaming with excitement, "So you think you could tutor me?"

Cheren stopped in his tracks. Him? He was asked to tutor _him? _Known for being one of the schools biggest jocks, Cheren assumed that Aaron had no interest in math. Or any desire of any school work, really. He seemed more the type to pal around with his friends and kick a soccer ball around after school, skimping out on studies.

"I... why me?"

The athlete gave a shrug, "I dunno. I'm not the best at math. I've needed a tutor for a while now and you seem like you know what you are doing!"

Cheren fumbled with his planner, flipping it open to today's date. "Yeah um... I have an opening for tonight, actually."

"Great! Tonight then!"

The tutor stared incredulously. "Are you sure? You think I would be able-"

"I get off of practice at 6. How about you come over to my house around 7?" Aaron interrupted, not seeming to care of what excuse Cheren was trying to pull.

"... I could do 7."

Hearing the tutor agree, the younger flashed a smile and turned to trot down the right hallway. "Alright then! My house, 7! Bring your glasses so you can see things this time!" Aaron called out behind him, looking over his shoulder with that goofy grin of his still plastered on his face.

Cheren stood in the empty hallway, still reeling from the sudden invitation. Then, slowly, the senior took out a pen and scribbled in his planner.

**[Tutoring Session: 7pm]**

**[Aaron's house]**


End file.
